


Drunken Fate

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Psycho Break - Fandom, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartment AU, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian tries to drunkenly flirt with his hot neighbor Joseph and knocks himself out in the process</p><p>Rated T because Alcohol and cursing just to be safe!! <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Fate

Sebastian Castellanos has done a lot of stupid things in his life. Like the time he jumped out that window to chase after a culprit and broke his arm. There was that time he was so tired he accidentally poured hot coffee on his own leg. Going out drinking instead of coming straight home after a heavy work load has been done so many times it doesn’t even count as stupid anymore. Now it’s just a sad part of his lifestyle. Accidentally knocking himself out in front of his extremely hot neighbor in a drunken stupor has now unfortunately made itself to the top of the "stupid" list.

Sebastian isn’t even sure how long he’s been pinning after his neighbor to begin with. The guy was hot but totally out of his league. Even when the guy came back from a morning jog he was calm and composed as if it was nothing but a walk around the corner. It frustrated, impressed, as well as aroused Sebastian all at the same time. They never really talked besides a "good morning" here and there along with a “I think this mail is yours?” on rare occasions. Mostly their interactions consisted of them passing each other and Sebastian secretly checking out his ass.

So of course the first time they properly talk he just had to be drunk off his ass and beyond embarrassing.

\--

It wasn’t even normal for Joseph to get home so late at night in the first place so it must have been fate that this happened. He had almost gotten his door unlocked when Sebastian had stumbled into the hallway startling him a bit with the sudden noise. Sebastian falls against a wall and stays there groaning slightly as he fumbles to keep upright.

“Are you… okay?” Joseph questions despite his better judgment. No Joseph you don’t interact with drunk neighbors no matter hot they are with all that scruff and muscle. Sebastian, now aware that he’s not alone, straightens up a little to see who’s talking to him. Upon realizing that it’s his hot neighbor, Sebastian tries to lean coolly against the wall and gives Joseph a wink and smile combo which was actually just him blinking and looking ridiculous.

“Yeah hot stuff I’m more than fine.” Sebastian assures before pushing off the wall and walking relatively straight to his door. Joseph watches him slightly amused at being called “hot stuff” by his rather intimidating neighbor who now is a lot less cool than he appeared. Sebastian saunters over to his door and pulls out his keys then promptly drops them. It takes him ten tries before he can actually pick them up and get them into the keyhole.

“Well I hope you’ll be okay.” Joseph says what were supposed to be parting words but Sebastian wasn’t done embarrassing himself just yet.

“And I hope all four of your eyes are on me.” Sebastian flirts causing Joseph to choke on air at such a shitty and sudden pick up line. Feeling confidant in his flirting Sebastian the yanks his apartment door open and smacks himself in the face hard enough to actually knock himself out.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Joseph whispers as he watches the grown man fall the floor with a thud. Pocketing his own keys Joseph goes to check on the man lying on the ground. He’ll definitely have a black eye in the morning that’s for sure. Joseph sighs deeply and grabs the man’s fallen keys shoving them in his pocket to.

“You are so lucky I’m this nice.” Joseph grunts as he lifts Sebastian up by the arms and starts dragging the guy into his apartment. Thanks to all the apartments having a relatively similar layout Joseph manages to guess which is the main bedroom on the first time and drops the man onto the bed. Setting the apartment keys that aren’t his on the nightstand Joseph groans a bit from the pain of dragging his very heavy neighbor about.

“You so owe me.” Joseph mutters as he looks around the slightly trashed room and begins picking up the clothes thrown about.

\--

When Sebastian’s alarm clock wakes him up the next morning he’s sure that he’s been kidnapped because this room is too clean to be his. There’s a glass of water on the nightstand along with two pills that he hopes are aspirin. It doesn’t really matter though because he downs them along with the much needed water without much thought. If it turns out to be an assassination attempt his only regret is not at least questioning if his neighbor was even slightly interested in him.

“Neighbor…” Sebastian mummers feeling as if there’s something to be remembered. He rubs at his face and flinches at the sudden spike of pain that surrounds his eye. With that spike of sudden pain come the embarrassing memories of last night. All the drunken flirting, stupid pickup lines, and then hitting himself in the face with a fucking door.

“Fuck my life.” Sebastian groans as he flops back onto his bed. If there was any reason now to consider giving up alcohol it’d be this one because there’s no way he can face his neighbor now. Just the thought of how uncomfortable he must have made him feel is enough for Sebastian to wonder about changing apartments entirely.  
Sebastian rolls out of his bed and trudges into the kitchen to find that this room is also cleaner than he remembers. On the table there’s a slip of paper with neat handwriting on it. Sebastian squints at the paper then slowly picks it up and begins reading its content.

_‘Good Morning. Hopefully your hangover isn’t too bad and you took the aspirin I left for you. Don’t worry I didn’t steal anything from you although I did take the liberty of cleaning up a bit. How you live in that mess is beyond me but hopefully my tidying up makes you feel a little better. They say that having a clean room helps with negative thoughts.  
Call me after reading this xxx-xxx-xxxx’_

“This has to be a trap.” Sebastian concludes as he grabs for his phone anyway. It’s one of those days where he doesn’t have to leave for work till late so he can spare a few minutes to chat. Hopefully this conversation didn’t end with him on his computer looking up new apartment complexes near his workplace.

“Hello?” A calm voice on the other end chimes causing him to jump and hit his hip on the kitchen table. Shit he actually answered!

“Ah! Yeah uh hi… neighbor.” Sebastian greets awkwardly.

“The name is Joseph Oda actually.” _Joseph_ corrects. Sebastian can practically hear the grin in the man’s voice. The fucker is actually amused by his misery. That should have been the hint to turn away now but Sebastian has come this far so why not go all out?

“Sebastian. Look I’m really fuckin sorry about last night. I’m not very bright and I probably made you really uncomfortable and I don’t know how I could make up for whatever else I might have done.” Sebastian rambles out his apology feeling more stupid by the second.

“The only thing that’s uncomfortable is the amount of frozen dinner boxes I found in your apartment. Instead of hitting the bar why don’t you stop by my apartment and we can prepare something that’s not frozen together because that seriously cannot be healthy.” Joseph offers surprising Sebastian into silence.

“Oh Uh.. Yeah sure. That sounds awesome.” Sebastian agrees a little too quickly. There’s a soft chuckle which means Joseph noticed the eagerness in his voice.

“Sounds like a date then. Oh and yes these “four eyes” have been on you for quite some time now. See you soon.” Jospeh teases right before hanging up the phone.

“This man is a demon and I’m selling my soul to him.” Sebastian grunts with a sappy smile on his face as he flops into a nearby chair already drained of all energy.


End file.
